Soul Exchanged
by Ms. Dragon Reader
Summary: Dudley Dursley was meant to be a spoiler brat and bully of a child whom would pick on Harry Potter with every chance he got. He would have to. If another soul hadn't hitched a ride in his body and decided to play as his character changing the plot while he was at it. (Wizard Dudley) (Nice Dudley)(discontented)
1. Soul Exchanged

Dudley Dursley was meant to be a spoiler brat and bully of a child whom would pick on Harry Potter with every chance he got. He would have to if another soul hadn't hitched a ride in his body and decided to play as his character changing the plot while he was at it. (Wizard Dudley) (Nice Dudley)

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowing nor am I the owner of Harry Potter

* * *

Dying was different, he thought with more of a puzzle look than anything else. It really was different wasn't everyday one died that's for sure meeting Death was a pain though. He smelt more like dead bodies and seemed to have a difficult time breathing it might be because he didn't have any lungs.

'How?' Death asked.

'Hullo,' he said.

Maybe Death had made a mistake when speaking to him.

'I'm.'

He stopped himself who was he again? He had a name he remembered that, but he just didn't remember who he was he was pretty sure he had a wife and a daughter to, but he didn't remember their names either.

'Do you know where you are?'

'Somewhere in time and space,' he said. 'But I don't have a map so no, I don't know where I am.'

'Do you know who you are?' Death asked.

'Don't know that either. Do you know who I am?'

'You a soul lingering on your world and that seemed to have come into my demission. Do you know how you had come to be?' Death asked.

'I walked.'

It really was his best answer the last thing he remember was dying and his soul looking over his body before he decided to move and found out that he could float through walls which was very fun. Then the next thing he knew he was falling and screaming and now he was in front of a man wearing a very fine suit, but smelt like dead bodies and had skin of bones and didn't look very happy about a stranger in his room.

'Actually, I fell.'

'You fell?'

'Yep,' he said popping out the p. 'I fell and then I started screaming and now I'm next to a man that smells.'

'I do not smell,' Death protested.

'You kind of do.' He pointed out gently.

'You know. I was going to help you back to your demission, but I have had a change of heart so to speak.'

'Oh?'

'Yes, there's a child ready to be born the young body needs a soul and you be just fine I'm sure the other one can wait.'

'Oh,' he said.

After all what else was there to say in a situation like this it isn't everyday one meets Death and speaks about bodies being ready like some sort of cars or how souls can wait a little bit longer. This was all very new and all very strange, but he didn't want to make Death any madder at him than he had done so. Death hides it well, but he can tell he's still hurt by the you smell comment that he had made.

There was now a hole underneath him. He had noticed and the sound of fingers being clicked he found himself falling again. With only Death looming down from him as he watched him fall in a tunnel only to find the air around him was a little different. It was cold to the touch and he couldn't really see that well around him, but he did hear a male and female voice.

'Dudley,' the woman said.

'Then we name him Dudley, Pet.'

'Dudley Dursley.'

That strange he was sure he had heard that name from somewhere before until he remembered some kid with messy, jet hair and green eyes living in the cupboard under the stairs. He decided to do what any newly born infant would do and cry.

* * *

Dudley was a smart boy and Petunia was a proud mother. Her little Dudley seemed to be able to understand what was going on him a lot quicker than other children she just wished he didn't spend time with her freak of a nephew. At first Petunia didn't want anything to do with Harry Potter. Her sister freak son that was left on her doorsteps, but Dudley had seemed to know the moment her child started to cry.

She remembered that day all too well.

Children were meant to be speaking by his age and both her and Vernon had been waiting so long to hear his voice and he wouldn't speak. Not a mama, not a dada and when asked by the doctors they would always tell the Dursley's the same thing. He was perfectly healthy a little overweight, but otherwise healthy and that he would speak when the time is right for him.

Harry.

That was his first words and she cried that night because her son was already getting involve with those lot the group of people Petunia had left behind when she moved out of her parent's house when she stop talking to her little sister. She left it all behind, until that freak had to come here and ruined everything that was perfectly normal. It was always Harry. Dudley would speak about. Harry this and Harry that, always Harry.

He was so smart to.

Her little Dudley he always knew whenever something was wrong and he always wanted Harry near him. Dudley would cry all night long until Petunia brought Harry out of the cupboard where she would have happily forgot about him and place him in Dudley room. She didn't want her son to be messing around with those lot. Never did.

However, Dudley would grow and would open that cupboard himself and tell Petunia no, with a very stubborn frown and holding his cousin close to his chest in a death grip. Glaring at both her and Vernon she was sure that freak was controlling him somehow, she didn't know how, but she was sure that was the case.

All Petunia could do though was watch her little boy growing alongside her sister son and only feel helpless as she watched and felt like she was losing him. Just how she lost Lily to those freaks she was losing her son. Her only child, her pressure little boy whom didn't seem to noticed either herself or Vernon and his eyes were only locked on Harry.

Being the teacher of sorts as he always taught Harry what he should and shouldn't do or chase away bullies that wanted to pick on him. She was losing her son every day and it's only when he's ten does she see the bigger picture. Watching from out the window of the kitchen at the two boys playing she noticed lilies popping up around them like magic. She frowned because she knew it was that freak and as she was about to head outside to yell at him for such a thing, she stopped at the words her son had spoken.

'Hey Harry,' her Dudley said. 'I think we both have magic.'

She cried herself to sleep that night not daring to tell Vernon that their little boy was one of them.


	2. Freak for a Son

Soul Exchanged

Chapter Summary: Dudley had just made a very bad change, a very bad change indeed. In which his birthday goes horrible wrong and his parents have a fight.

* * *

Dudley started to remembered, but the memory does not last long he remembered through dreams the most about his last life his loving wife his daughter and the child he had forgotten. His second child his son, his wife had wanted to name him Harrison, but Dudley used to call him Harry for short. It's the only name he remembered from his last life and he wonders if that is because of Harry in this life.

He has not seen Death since he was forced to live in this body that is Dudley Dursley and he is not pleased with his weight. He gains it quickly compared to his body in his last life and he goes on long runs just to keep himself in shape, much to his mother worry every time he leaves the house because he always makes sure Harry comes with. Harry was never pleased, but he got used it and soon the two find themselves in a rival race every time they run the block. He supposed it was pay back for dragging Harry to run with him.

Dudley is also surprised when he finds himself growing flowers just by thought and will he can feel his magic inside of him and he wonders how. Dudley didn't have magic unless it was scared out of him, by his parents in the books.

Was that possible?

Dudley didn't know. He wasn't a fan of the books he only knows them because his daughter was and used to read it to her every night before bed her favorite characters were the Weasley twins.

His son never really loved Harry Potter, but also favorited his own characters if memory served him right it was Luna. Dam, he couldn't remember her surname that was the problem Dudley noticed. His memory was all over the place he would remember things from his past life, but brought them to his current and got characters mix up with his last life calling Harry, Harrison. Characters from the novel are a little bur. He has faces but not names to those he hasn't met yet.

He barely remembers anything to do with classes which is a shame because that just means he has to study once he can get those books. He does not remember how the story ends and he isn't too sure if he wants to. He was pretty sure that Voldemort does end up coming back.

How and when?

He does not know and apart of him wonders if that is a blessing or a curse.

Would remembering things about the timeline. Only let him worry about the changes that he makes?

He rather not knows the answer to that. Looking after Harry is already sending him grey and it isn't even his eleven, birthday. He has to fight with his parents almost every day just to be around his cousin and he already has nightmares about going to that school Vernon went to in the past because Harry has to go to another school. He does not think Petunia had told her husband that their son has magic since he knows for a fact the woman was watching him growing lilies. This and she was at the doorway when it happened.

Then his birthday does roll around and there's tons of gifts waiting for him, but Dudley does not want any of them and all he can do is cry.

'No. No. No. No!' he screamed over and over again. 'It's my birthday I want Harry to come to the zoo with me. Here Harry have a present.'

Harry just looks at him strangely when he hands over one of the presents. It's green with golden ribbons and he isn't too sure what's in it, but his cousin never gets anything on Harry own birthday or even on holidays. His mother takes the gift out of his hand and places it on the table.

'Now, Dinky Duddydums don't share with the boy.'

'Dudley,' he corrected his mother. 'My name is Dudley and I want to share with Harry. Could be cool things for him not lame second hand clothes. He's too skinny mum for my clothes can't you buy him his own clothes?'

'Now, Dudley the boy needs to be grateful that he gets a roof over his head,' Vernon said flipping the pages of his paper. 'Now, where's my coffee boy.'

'Vernon,' his mother said. 'It's Dudley birthday. You know what Dudley is like when it comes to the boy on his birthday.'

'And, this is why you shouldn't come when they call you. Because your name Harry, not boy and not freak.'

Harry gives him a look with the. He knows and he isn't stupid, but Dudley just grin.

'I want Harry a new set of clothes and I want him to sleep in the second bedroom and not that small cupboard and I also want him to come to the zoo with us.'

'He will not,' Vernon shouted. 'We don't have the money for that kind of thing.'

Dudley knows this so- called father was lying through his teeth, but he plays along with it pushing all his birthday presents towards him.

'Fine, then you can take these back and use the money for Harry.'

'Duddydums.'

'Dudley,' he corrects again.

'Dudley,' his mother goes along. 'We can get the boy those kinds of things. But wouldn't you want to take a friend with you to the zoo?'

'No.' he said stubbornly and starts to fake cry. 'No. No. No!'

'I can always stay here,' Harry offers.

Sweet Harry even now he's trying to play peacemaker, but Dudley wants Harry to come along because he can never get his parents to take Harry anywhere. It was one of those things where his parents actually put their foot down and say no. Even trying to get him out of the cupboard was hard because his parents always pushed Harry back in there and sometimes lock the door and take the key away.

Which really only causes Dudley to cry when Harry tries to comfort him on the other side and tells him it was okay and he was used to it. Which only makes him cry even harder because Dudley does not like this family.

They paint themselves to be so perfectly normal for outside viewers, but Dudley knows what goes on inside behind close, doors and he hates it with a burning passion. Since, he was a parent one time before and he never treated his children in such a way.

'And have you burn the house down,' Vernon says. 'You will not.'

Dudley knows that nobody can look after Harry, Mrs. Figg normally does but he kind of ran her over with his bike. It was out of control and by the time he saw the old woman he couldn't stop. She ended up breaking her leg because of him, everybody else was either away and that fat pig called of an Aunt never likes Harry.

'I want him to come with us.' He screams again.

It's the only way to get their attention anything asked kindly goes over their head and screaming is sometimes the only thing that works. Even than they try to get off the hooks with sweets.

'Now, Dudley if we find someone to watch over Harry you get some extra sweets,' his mother said.

'I don't like sweets.'

Which was true he was stuck in a character that did, but this Dudley didn't like sweets and would always end up passing them over to Harry, but Harry can't handle them either so they just end up going untouched.

'I want him to come with us.'

'Dud,' Harry whispers.

Dudley does not hear though he's screaming from the top of his lungs and now he's just being silly he knows that, but these so-called parents never listen and always leave Harry behind. No matter how much he shouts and yells for him to come along or how he stubbornly hangs on to Mrs. Figg door while his mother tries to pull him off. All because he didn't want to leave Harry alone and yet as he screamed, he does not notice the lights turning on and off by themselves, or how dishes are floating and the gifts he got is knocked down off the table, like magic.

By the time he stops he noticed that his father has wide eyes and a drop jaw his mother is as white as a sheet and almost looked ready to faint from there and Harry seems baffle by it all.

'Harry, we go now.'

Just like that he takes Harry arm and darts off with some breakfast in his hands for the both of them and runs into his room he hears his father shout the loudest. So, much for going to the zoo.

His birthday isn't great, but that is partly his fault.

'I wish I could handle my emotions better. Like you Harry.'

'I get upset sometimes to Dud, I'm not perfect either.'

'Yeah, but you don't go on like a two-year-old.'

Dudley would say that there is a moment of silence between them if it still wasn't for his parents yelling below.

'He's one of those freaks,' Vernon shouted.

'Don't call my son a freak.'

'Petunia you know he is he did that freak stuff. We tried to get it out of the boy and now it only seemed to have latch onto my son.'

'Oh, your son. He's mine to Vernon I birthed him.'

'On the other hand, maybe, I get my emotions from mum and dad,' Dudley said.

'Supposed so. Did you really mean about that Dudley?' Harry asked.

'Mean what?'

'That you would sell all your presents just to help pay for me.'

'Harry, there lying. They have enough money for the both of us and one day. I'm going to get you sleeping in that second bedroom even if it kills me.'

Beside the second bedroom wasn't as bad as it was before. He was pretty sure that Dudley made it into a junk room in the novels, but Dudley didn't get many toys since he never asked for them this time around. The only reason he got so many gifts this year was because his father was in charge of his birthday and Vernon never listened. Compared to Petunia whom always did best to please him.

'Out.' His mother screamed. 'Get out of this house. Vernon.'

'This house is my house.'

'No. And you know it isn't so, get out of this house and sleep in a hotel because I want a divorce. How dare you say that he is a freak.'

'He's just like that freak of a sister of yours.'

'I know, but he is also my son now out.'

Dudley heard the door slam and both boys flinched they glance at one another. Will he have stuffed up.


End file.
